Yo Quisiera Ser
by Pinkosita
Summary: [Epílogo] Situado después de que los Three Lights regresan a Kinmoku. La princesa Kakyuu, al ver el estado de Seiya durante los meses posteriores de la despedida en la Tierra, decide darle a él y a Serena una segunda oportunidad...
1. Chapter 1

'**Sailor Moon'**, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de la magnífica _Naoko Takeuchi_ -mi heroína!-

La canción **'Yo Quisiera ser'** es propiedad de _Reik_

La historia en general así como la corriente imaginativa es propiedad de _pinko_

_Oneshot Situado después de que los Three Lights regresan a Kinmoku. La princesa Kakyuu, al ver el estado de Seiya durante los meses posteriores de la despedida en la Tierra, decide darle a él y a Serena una segunda oportunidad..._

'pensamientos' –diálogos- --------cambios de escena-------- _flashbacks_

'**Yo quisiera ser'**

Esa noche, bajé hasta uno de los salones del palacio. Me senté en el intacto y pulcro piano que se situaba en una de las esquinas de la estancia, levanté la tapa dejando ver las teclas alternadas entre blancas y negras. Sin realmente tener algún tema o idea de lo que pretendía tocar, situé mis pies en los pedales del instrumento y…compuse una canción…

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas_

_De amores perdidos_

-------------------

_Aquella noche viajé con lágrimas en los ojos. Me dolía separarme de aquél lugar… cerré los ojos con fuerza y sin nadie que me detuviera, aceleré un poco dejando atrás a mis hermanos…_

_En un primer momento, nuestro único acompañante era el negro y amplio vacío…-esa noche no hubieron estrellas- sólo éramos nosotros cuatro surcando el firmamento y alejándonos de la órbita terrestre._

_Al tiempo que nos íbamos alejando del Sol, la oscuridad fue vanamente iluminada por nuevas lunas y estrellas pertenecientes a otros planetas. Di un leve respingo y disminuyendo un poco mi velocidad comprobé que mis hermanos y ella se encontraran atrás. Avanzaban siguiendo mis pasos. Volví mi mirada a la ruta que conocía a la perfección y aumenté la velocidad de mi cuerpo._

_Ella, -sonreí- por fin la habíamos encontrado. Era increíble que en ese mismo momento estuviéramos concluyendo nuestra misión. Devolviéndola –como última instrucción- a Kinmoku y ayudándola a reconstruir nuestro pasado y a edificar nuestro futuro. _

_Dibujé una mueca de aflicción al recordar lo sucedido, ella nos había dejado y regresado a la vida en nuestra estancia en la Tierra. Las punzadas de dolor y el temor de volver a verla sufriendo asaltaron mi alma por unos segundos. _

_-'Cálmate'- me ordené mentalmente…_

----------------------

_Llegamos antes de lo previsto. Quedé hipnotizado con el 'nuevo' planeta que se construía bajo nuestros pies. Poco a poco, Kinmoku trataba de volver a ser lo que fue. Lo único que se mantenía intacto era el palacio. _

_Nos reincorporamos a nuestra labor de proteger a la princesa, pero el sabor de la despedida de hacía unos meses seguía dentro de mí._

_Nuestras jornadas laborales comenzaron arduas y extensas. Ser guardianes de un planeta que solía tener un imponente y organizado régimen, arrebatado y desaparecido; y tratar de recuperarlo era realmente agotador. _

_Sin embargo ella siempre estuvo ayudándonos, apoyándonos, animándonos. Siempre se mantuvo comprensiva y cariñosa, aún cuando la puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada también para ella. Mis hermanos me regañaban por esto, no les importaba mucho que a veces los dejara de lado o me encerrara con la indicación de que nadie me molestara pero ignorarla a ¿ella? No, era una falta de respeto._

_Pero no podía evitarlo, mi mente y ser no dejaban de pensar en una sola persona. En una sola mujer. Y ahora, ya no era en la princesa de mi planeta, a la que juré proteger y cuidar siempre; sino, en una princesa completamente diferente, una jovencita rubia con una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos brillantes…en un bombón._

--------------------------

Mis manos se movían con suavidad a lo que mis dedos encajaban perfectamente en cada una de las teclas del elegante instrumento. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lograba tocar de ese modo, era como si el piano hubiera estado esperando que mis dedos tocaran el teclado para dejar sonar las notas que llevaba en mi interior.

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_Tu llanto no cesa_

_Yo sólo te acaricio_

-------------------------

_Regresaba de supervisar unos asuntos políticos. Bostecé con sueño. Como detesto la política. Sonreí con nostalgia, alguna vez había escuchado a bombón decir esa exacta expresión. Dios, como la extraño…sus palabras, su sonrisa, su mirada…era tortuoso seguir recordándola de esa manera…pero qué podía hacer, era difícil e imposible._

"_Seiya, entra en razón. No la vas a volver a ver ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes!"…dijo Taiki cuando, nuevamente, pedía que me llevaran la cena a mi habitación. Prefería comer solo, sin reproches, sin acusaciones… "Taiki, baja la voz" la suave petición de nuestra princesa logró que mi hermano se sentara nuevamente en el asiento, el cual había abandonado para gritarme. Sus ojos tristes se posaron en mí, "Seiya, cena con nosotros, por favor". Mi labio inferior tembló. Contadas veces ella me pedía algo. Hice una reverencia y caminé hasta el lumbral de la puerta, la voz de mi segundo hermano me detuvo. "¿Vas a desobedecer a su majestad?", "Yaten, dejálo así", "Yaten tiene razón, princesa. Es hora de que este niño caprichoso deje de comportarse así"._

_No supe exactamente qué paso. Pero momentos después una de las criadas llegó hasta el comedor con un plato de la cena. La princesa, nuevamente habló "Llévelo su habitación", "Pero, su majestad", "Princesa, no lo complazca". Escuché las protestas de mis hermanos y dentro de mí sonreí. "Gracias, princesa". Y caminé directamente a mi habitación._

---------------------------

_Apenas si probé bocado. Me puse de pie y saqué un pequeño maletín de debajo de mi cama. Quité el seguro de metal, con suavidad y lo abrí. Los recuerdos de mi estancia en la Tierra continuaban allí. Algunas fotografías, papeles e incluso los discos que grabé con mis hermanos se encontraban intactos. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de todo, era yo él único que sabía de la existencia de ese maletín -de lo contrario, mis hermanos lo habrían desaparecido hace bastante tiempo- suspiré algunas veces y sonreí con ganas con aquellas fotografías que siempre lograban cambiarme -mágicamente- de humor. _

_Aquél increíble planeta de verdad que había cambiado mi vida. Era el ambiente, la gente, todo. Creo que lo que me gustaba más era el ser una persona "del pueblo" -por así decirlo-. En Kinmoku, la burguesía es tan marcada que apenas si mantengo una relación con mis hermanos y con la princesa. El resto del planeta me es casi desconocido. En cambio, en la Tierra podía ser yo mismo, desenvolverme con nuevas personas y no llevar la tremenda responsabilidad de ser un guerrero a tiempo completo, como lo soy acá. _

_Allá no hay discusiones políticas, no hay conflictos con otros planetas -o por lo menos, allá no tenía que participar en estos eventos- claro que, muy pronto la Tierra o "El Milenio de Plata" se convertiría en un exacto Kinmoku…_

_La vida en la Tierra era más divertida, más hermosa y más alegre -sobre todo con bombón que vivía para alegrarme la vida, sin saberlo- Cómo no extrañarla. Era imposible olvidarla. Era imposible dejar de amarla._

----------------------------

Distintas imágenes de aquél lejano pasado golpearon por segundos mi mente. Perdí el hilo de la música…pero pronto recuperé la melodía que llevaba construyendo…

_Y me dices por qué la vida es_

_Tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_Yo sólo te abrazo y te consuelo_

--------------------------

_Desperté poco a poco. Había tenido un maravilloso sueño del cual aún no quería despertar…_

_Di una vuelta en la cama y escuché unos golpes en la puerta. "¿Seiya?" escuché su voz "¿Te encuentras despierto?". Me incorporé en la cama frotándome los ojos. "¿Princesa?" me sorprendí, ella no acostumbraba a buscarnos a nuestras habitaciones…tenía que ser algo importante. _

_Al escuchar mi voz, la puerta se abrió y ella apareció cruzando el lumbral. Se veía impecable y perfecta, como siempre. _

"_¿Te desperté?" "No, en realidad ya estaba despierto". Me sonrió. "¿podemos hablar?" "Por supuesto". Me puse de pié y la conduje hasta un sillón que se encontraba en una de las paredes de mi habitación. _

"_¿Sucede algo?" noté mi voz preocupada. "Es lo que te pregunto a ti" desvié la mirada "no entiendo, princesa"…tomó una de mis manos "no me evadas, Seiya. Algo te ocurre… ¿no confías en mi?" _

_Auch…esa fue una puñalada increíble, no contesté. "Entendí que te encontraras triste por dejar la Tierra. Entendí que me pidieras seguir siendo Seiya Kou y sólo Fighter si nos amenazara algún conflicto. Entendí que quisieras que te llamara sólo Seiya. Entendí que cerraras la puerta de tu habitación. Todas esas cosas las entendí y te las concedí, al igual que a Taiki y Yaten. Sin embargo, tu ánimo me preocupa cada vez más." Presionó ligeramente la mano que me tomaba…yo no pude decir nada. "Seiya" acarició una de mis mejillas maternalmente -haciéndome sentir aún más culpable- "…sólo quiero que estés bien. Quiero ayudarte…pero no puedo hacerlo sino me dejas." "Princesa, es que yo…" recuperé la voz momentáneamente, pero nuevamente sentí un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Cómo explicárselo? "Es por esa joven…por Sailor Moon ¿verdad?" La miré sorprendido. Ella sonrió ante mi expresión "Seiya, no es un error enamorarse. No debería sorprenderte que lo sepa. Taiki y Yaten me han comentado sobre ustedes varias veces. Además, en nuestra estancia en la Tierra, eran notables tus sentimientos. Cuando la mirabas, cuando le hablabas…había ese brillo especial en tus ojos que sólo lo tienen las personas enamoradas." _

--------------------------

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro_

_Sabes que te cuido_

_Lo que no sabes es que…_

-----------------------------

"_Princesa, yo" hablé apresuradamente, pero luego callé… ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Confesándole mis sentimientos a mi princesa? Dios, mi deber es protegerla, cuidarla, no preocuparla de esa manera. Callé, ella nuevamente habló "¿te gustaría regresar a la Tierra?"._

-------------------------

-'¿te gustaría regresar a la Tierra?'- las palabras de la Princesa se escucharon nuevamente en mi cabeza. Recordando el salto que mi corazón dio con la sola insinuación de volver a verla.

_Yo quisiera ser_

_Ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

------------------------------

"_¿Te gustaría regresar a la Tierra?" me repitió. Yo, aún incrédulo de sus palabras, dude haber escuchado bien "¿cómo dijo?". Ella me sonrió "Seiya, la extrañas tanto…lo siento yo misma. Si eres el líder de mis guerreros no es sólo por tus capacidades, es por la conexión que nos une…porque depositaría toda mi confianza en ti, es por eso que quiero verte feliz. No soportaría verte triste…" "¿entonces me enviará a la Tierra?" hablé aún sin creerme lo que estaba diciendo yo mismo ¿me dejaría ir? "Si eso es lo que quieres, si me aseguras que no importa lo que suceda…que serás feliz en adelante" sentí como una sonrisa gigante se forjaba en mi rostro y me puse de pié emocionado "Gracias, princesa. No sabe lo mucho que significa para mí, iré a verla…por fin sabré qué es lo que siente por mí, sólo quiero eso, matar esta incertidumbre por no saber" de momento callé, ella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Me senté nuevamente "¿princesa, qué le sucede? ¿Se encuentra bien?" ella asintió y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas "desde que partimos de la Tierra, hace varios meses, no te veía tan contento…no puedo evitar emocionarme" se limpió suavemente y me abrazó suavemente "ve a la Tierra, encuéntrala y regresa con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿de acuerdo? Con esa sonrisa que acabo de ver" me susurró en el oído y pronto se puso de pié y desapareció de mi habitación tan rápidamente que me tuve que convencer que toda la conversación no había sido un sueño…_

----------------------------

Recordar su sonrisa, sus ojos, su expresión en nuestra privada y segunda despedida. Cuando por fin éramos solo los dos…sin mis hermanos, sin las chicas, sin Chiba, sin la outers…cuando finalmente éramos bombón y yo expresando nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y entendiendo juntos lo que debía pasar a continuación. Así recuerdo a la Tierra, como un lugar que me lleno de oportunidades, de dichas y de tristezas…como un lugar donde no sólo conocí a bombón, sino donde conocí la frustración que sólo había sentido antes al perder contra Galaxia… la Tierra, un planeta maravilloso y triste a la vez, un planeta donde las estrellas fugaces hacen sueños realidad. Pero ¿qué estrella podría hacer nuestro sueño realidad? Ni la más brillante y hermosa podría cumplir un sueño tan imposible…

_Yo quisiera ser_

_Ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada_

-------------------------------

"_No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo" me reprochaba Yaten apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. "si vas a empezar, nuevamente, te pido que te vayas" traté de controlarme y me concentré en revisar los documentos que habían llegado más temprano, aquellos asuntos políticos que parecían no tener fin… "ir a la Tierra…para verla. Niño, no te ilusiones. Que regreses por unos días no cambiará su destino. Que regreses, no hará que te ame" "Cállate. Tú no sabes" hablé molesto mientras terminaba de revisar los archivos. Yaten continuó con su monólogo "Qué crees. Que regresas y le dices '¡bombón!' y ella renunciará a Darien, a ser Sailor Moon, a ser la Princesa de la Luna y se vendrá contigo a Kinmoku…no me digas". Cerré el archivo con fuerza y lo dejé sobre una mesa que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación… "Vas a irte a la Tierra y regresaras con el mismo semblante, sin ganas de comer como lo llevas haciendo y a encerrarte en este lugar nuevamente…a echarte en la cama y soñar con que algún día bombón se de cuenta de que realmente era a ti a quién quería y después-" Yaten se cortó de repente, volteé a ver a la puerta y me encontré con la princesa que miraba con severidad a mi hermano mayor "Yaten, ya deja a tu hermano" mi hermano asintió y se retiró de inmediato. "no le hagas caso" Sonreí "no se preocupe, sé que Yaten sólo está con envidia de que veré a bombón y él no podrá ver a Mina" la princesa sonrió también "es cierto, me gustaría que los tres vayan a visitar a todos allá, pero con que tú te vayas es suficiente, talvez más adelante Yaten y Taiki podrán ir" me acerqué hasta estar frente a ella "sé la situación de Kinmoku y no sabe lo mucho que aprecio éste viaje que me está dejando hacer…le prometo que no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad, princesa. Yo…aclararé todo lo que tengo pendiente allá y volveré al cabo de unos días" me tomó una mejilla y sonrió "sea lo que sea que pase, tus hermanos y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado, siempre seremos tu familia. No dudes en llamarnos en tu estancia allá si necesitas algo…y cuál sea la decisión que ella y tú tomen, será respetada por todos nosotros. Sé que tus hermanos últimamente no han estado portándose muy bien contigo, pero entiéndelos…ellos se preocupan por ti y reprochándote es la forma en que demuestran lo mucho que les importas…créeme que éste viaje es bastante importante para ellos también" "lo sé, muchas gracias princesa" Sonrió con dulzura "no es nada, querido Seiya…sólo sé feliz"_

----------------------------

Nunca podré olvidar el dulce sabor de nuestra segunda despedida. Lo sé…se dice que todo sabor de despedida es amargo, pero el nuestro fue bastante dulce. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado comprendí el significado de mis sentimientos por bombón, después de todo ese tiempo me quité la incertidumbre que sentí y después de ese tiempo volví a sonreír…

Seguí tocando el piano y al voltear hacia unos de los ventanales del palacio vi una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo. Aquí en Kinmoku las estrellas fugaces son tan comunes como la luz del sol en la Tierra, pero no sé por qué ésa estrella me pareció particularmente especial.

_Tú te me quedas viendo_

_Y me preguntas_

_Si algo me está pasando_

----------------------------

_Llegué a la Tierra un domingo por la tarde. Después del arduo viaje, me instalé en un hotel que encontré cerca al parque numero 10. Llegué tan exhausto que aunque el deseo de ver a bombón y de hablarle y de tenerla nuevamente a mi lado era indescriptible, decidí esperar. Esperar a recuperar fuerzas y pensar bien qué era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Ya lo sé, no soy de las personas que piensan mucho antes de actuar, pero creo que la táctica de hacer lo que sentía no me había servido anteriormente, así que decidí esperar hasta el día siguiente y pensar bien qué hacer. Un paso era aceptar que no podría seguir como lo iba haciendo, que tenia que hablar con ella…pero ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo empezar?_

_Después de una larga siesta -que se prolongó hasta le día siguiente- desperté aún un poco cansado pero con una sonrisa en los labios al encontrarme con que me continuaba en Tokio y tan cerca de un bombón que aceleraba mi corazón. Después de darme un baño que me quitó lo que quedaba de mi cansancio, tomé un rápido desayuno en el restaurante del hotel y salí a recorrer aquellas conocidas calles mientras que planeaba mi 'plan maestro'…_

----------------------------------

_Y yo no sé qué hacer_

_Si tu supieras que_

_Me estoy muriendo_

-----------------------------------

_Gracias a uno de los conserjes de la escuela logré dejar una 'carta misteriosa' en el casillero de bombón. Caí en la cuenta que si quería que todo saliera como lo esperaba, no podría tener contacto con otra persona que no sea bombón. No había sido hace mucho que mis hermanos y yo éramos el grupo musical del momento, y no era conveniente que el club de fans se enterara de la repentina aparición de Seiya Kou. Así como tampoco consideré bueno ver a las demás sailors, era cierto que también las extrañaba y quería verlas…pero mi tiempo en la Tierra era contado y tenía que aprovecharlo casi completamente en hablar con bombón, en parte por lo mucho que necesitaba hacerlo y en parte por el sacrificio que la princesa hacía en dejarme venir cuando más me necesitaba…_

_La cité para que nos viéramos en un Teatro abandonado que se encontraba cerca de la tienda departamental número 10. Al principio dudé del lugar, pero me pareció ser el sitio más adecuado si no quería ser reconocido. Además ¿quién podría encontrarnos ahí? No puse remitente en la nota, quería ver su expresión cuando me viera…_

"_Dicen que una estrella fugaz no pasa dos veces por un mismo lugar…sin embargo, hay una que te espera hoy después de clases en el Teatro Kuoji, talvez para cumplir el deseo que no pudo cumplirte la primera vez."_

_La imaginé abriendo el sobre y leyendo aquellas palabras en voz baja. Traté de escribir lo mejor que pude para que me reconociera, para que se diera cuenta que era yo. Pensé en escribirle un verso de alguna de las canciones de los Three Lights, pero eso hubiera podido ponérselo cualquiera ¿verdad? Además, talvez, me hubiera dado al descubierto muy pronto…y quería mantener ese misterio que sabía que le desesperaba. Sonreí…me encontraba en el escenario del Teatro Kuoji, contando los minutos en que el timbre sonara y ella viniera a mi encuentro… ¿y si no venía? ¿Si le enseñaba la nota a alguien y le decía que muy peligroso? ¿Si tenía planes con Chiba? Palidecí, no me había acordado de aquel sujeto…no, bombón no me defraudaría, ella se daría cuenta de que soy yo y vendría impaciente de verme, emocionada de contarme todo lo que le había pasado desde que no nos vemos como en los viejos tiempos…ella vendría._

------------------------------

Seguí tocando el piano hasta que un crujido proveniente de la puerta del salón captó mi atención. La fina y delgada silueta de la mujer no coordinaba con su semblante de temor al ser descubierta.

-Disculpa, no quería interrumpirte- Con la elegancia que la caracterizaba se acercó hasta mí

Negué con la cabeza -No hay problema, ¿llevas mucho aquí?-

Sonrió -Lo suficiente-

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían levemente.

-Continúa…por favor-

-Pero…-

-Por favor, ¿si?- tomó asiento junto a mí frente al piano y no me quedó más que complacerla

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento_

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces_

_Y que sólo en mi mente_

_Vivas para siempre_

--------------------------------

_Estaba ansioso. Habían pasado exactamente 7 minutos desde que bombón había salido de la escuela y aún no llegaba. 'debí escoger un lugar más cercano a la Preparatoria' hice una mueca de disgusto y pensé que probablemente se encontraría camino al teatro. Me senté exactamente en el borde escenario con las piernas que colgaban frente a muchísimas butacas en malísimo estado. Miré nuevamente el reloj, habían pasado 9 minutos y no había señales de bombón. ¿Y si no revisó su casillero? ¿Si tenía planes con las chicas? ¿Si tenía algún trabajo de alguna materia? Estas interrogantes y muchísimas más -que involucraban mayormente a Chiba- asaltaron mi mente, siendo las últimas las más temidas. Revisé mi reloj de pulsera una vez más y habían pasado 5 minutos desde la última vez que vi el reloj. En total, 14 minutos…casi un cuarto de hora y ella no aparecía. ¿Y si no sabía donde quedaba el teatro? ¿Si le daba miedo? ¿Si se confundió y se fue a otro sitio? ¿Si aún seguía en la escuela? ¿Si iba a buscarla a la preparatoria? ¿Si me veían otras personas? ¿Si me veían las sailors? ¿Si no me dejaban hablar con bombón? ¿Si se habían dado cuenta de la carta y ellas no le dejaban venir? ¿Si Chiba se había enterado y no la dejaba verme? ¿Si bombón demoraba porque estaba discutiendo con los demás? ¡No! Ella necesitaba ayuda, MI ayuda…me puse de pié rápidamente y caminé por los pasillos rodeados de las butacas pensando en cómo se enfrentaría a Chiba y a las chicas ¿cómo no dejaban que bombón y yo nos viéramos?...crucé la puerta de entrada mientras sacaba las llaves de mi auto y me encontré en un desarreglado Lobby, con la cabeza dando vueltas aún en el conflicto que se vendría, se me cayeron las llaves y cuando me levanté del suelo de recogerlas una silueta atravesó el lumbral de la puerta principal, haciendo que algunos sonidos de la calle se colaran por unos segundos dentro del abandonado lugar. La puerta se cerró, el silencio regresó y me encontré con el bombón más delicioso que he visto en mi vida… _

"_Seiya…"_

--------------------------------

_Por eso yo quisiera ser_

_Ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

----------------------------------

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí como algo dentro de mí se iluminaba, 'Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta' recordé un verso de una canción que solíamos interpretar…ella me miró y antes que pudiera decirle algo, acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros y se lanzó a mis brazos. Sonreí, su cuerpo…aquel calor que emanaba y que podía cesar el frío más gélido que pudiera sentir. Escuché sus sollozos y cuando quise separarme para ver su rostro ella se aferró más a mi cuello -del cual estaba cogida con ambos brazos- "Seiya…" habló con la voz quebrada. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. "Bombón"._

_Permanecimos así, abrazados, juntos…diciéndonos sin palabras lo mucho que nos echábamos de menos, lo mucho que nos habíamos necesitado en ese tiempo. Unas lágrimas recorrieron nuestras mejillas y después de unos minutos nos separamos. Ella me miraba sonriente, feliz, reacia a preguntarme el motivo de mi regreso lo cual me pareció extraño. Tomé ambas de sus manos y comencé a recitar lo que tenía preparado y grabado en mi mente. "Bombón, sé que es extraño que esté aquí…en realidad yo tampoco me lo esperaba, no pensé que-" su suave risa me cortó… "Seiya…" "¿Sucede algo?" Ella me miró nuevamente "sé por qué estás aquí" quedé perplejo ¿Ella…sabía? "¿A qué te refieres?"… "yo…te extrañe tanto, Seiya"_

_Nos encontrábamos sentados en la tarima del Teatro, en frente de las tantas butacas desarregladas…ambos sentados uno frente al otro… "Cuando vi tu nota en la escuela…supe que eras tú, Mina estuvo a punto de verla felizmente logré despistarla" Rió por unos segundos, yo la miré sonriente "No sabe que estás aquí" Negó con la cabeza "nadie lo sabe…" nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos, yo la miraba embelesado tratando de grabar en mi mente cada gesto, cada forma de bombón…para que cuando tuviera que regresar a Kinmoku la pudiera recordar exactamente. Ella me miraba también, sin borrar esa sonrisa que había forjado desde que me vio…_

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?" su dulce vos interrumpió el silencio que nos habíamos dedicado mutuamente…"un par de días más, en realidad la Princesa me concedió varios días pero demoro mucho en el transcurso de acá hasta Kinmoku" expliqué "Me imagino" bajó la mirada y después de unos segundos me miró sonriente "Algún día iré a visitarlos" Reí "Eso espero bombón. No sabes como los extrañamos por allá…como te extraño" finalicé mirándola fijo. "Nosotros también los extrañamos muchísimo…yo también te extraño"._

--------------------------------

_Yo quisiera ser_

_Ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada_

---------------------------------

_Acaricié su mejilla suavemente…"Bombón…" ella tomó la mano con la que la había rozado y la entrelazo con la suya…"Seiya, tú siempre me ayudaste, aconsejaste, protegiste y hasta entendiste…tú sabes lo difícil que es vivir bajo una carga tan pesada como la es nuestro futuro. Sin embargo, siempre fuiste el más entusiasta y enérgico, siempre tuviste ese mágico resplandor que sólo tienen las estrellas, que no sólo iluminó a tus entonces fanáticas sino también a nosotros y en especial a mí"…quedé perplejo, ella hablaba con tanta naturalidad que pensé que me encontraba soñando "Bombón.." Sonrió "Nunca tuviste miedo. Ni de hacer lo que hacías ni de decir lo que sentías. Yo sí tuve miedo, tengo miedo. No sé que pasaría si digo o hago algo. No sé si el hecho de que me reúna hoy aquí contigo pueda alterar el futuro. Y tuve mis dudas, pero algo más fuerte me impulso a verte. Yo sabía que vendrías, porque cada noche deseaba contadas mis fuerzas que regresaras, porque ya no tengo miedo…porque ya puedo decir lo que aquella noche sobre el tejado de la escuela no pude…" "Bombón, de qué tejado estás hablando" Ella me miró fijamente, disipando todo rastro de duda de sus ojos…mostrando en ellos una determinación que había visto en pocas ocasiones "Eres suficiente"…debo de admitir que al principio no entendí divagaba entre todas las veces que estuvimos ambos solos en algún tejado cuando me dijo aquella frase, entonces mi mente corrió y desempolvó aquel recuerdo de ese día en la escuela después de que ella lloraba por Chiba… "Eres más que suficiente" Sonrió "Bombón…" quedé sin palabras como enésima vez durante aquella tarde…la mire angustioso y ella se lanzó a mis brazos como hacía unas horas en el lobby._

"_Seiya" me abrazó…"Bombón…cuánto me gustaría haberte conocido antes" Se separó hasta verme a los ojos "En nuestra próxima vida…todo será diferente"_

…

_Los días siguientes en la Tierra visité a las Sailors y a algunos amigos de la preparatoria. Sin embargo, más que todo pasé tiempo con bombón. Sin la oposición de ninguna de las sailors o del mismo Chiba. Pasamos todos los días juntos como viejos amigos. Recorrimos los antiguos lugares donde pasábamos las tardes y los días en los que no había escuela. Bombón me llevó por algunos lugares que habían sufrido cambios en nuestros meses de ausencia y pude ver también como el recuerdo de los Three Lights seguía en los corazones de los habitantes de Tokio, lo cual me hizo muy feliz._

_La conversación que tuvimos en aquel teatro quedó en el recuerdo y como promesa de nuestro próximo destino juntos en nuestra siguiente vida. Lo sé, puede sonar tonto y absurdo…pero cuando las posibilidades y oportunidades no te dejan ser feliz, nada cuesta soñar…_

---------------------------

_Yo quisiera ser…_

_Tu llanto…_

_Tu vida…_

_Yo quisiera ser…_

-Seiya- pasó su mano dulcemente por uno de mis hombros -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Asentí débilmente –No se preocupe, princesa…-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Nunca llegaste a decirnos a detalle lo que pasó- Masajeó mi hombro maternalmente -¿No fue lo que esperabas?-

Sonreí y la miré directamente –Fue exactamente lo que esperaba…finalmente supe lo que bombón sentía por mí. Ahora sólo tengo que esperar…-

-¿Esperar?- Sonó confusa -¿hasta cuando?-

Dejé de verla por unos segundos y mi mirada se concentró en las estrellas aquella que se veían tan brillantes a través de los ventanales del palacio…

-Hasta que nuestros sueños y el destino nos vuelvan a juntar…-

-------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que estoy inspirada o se nota que he terminado mis primeras prácticas. ¡Dos fics en un mismo día! (La actualización de 'Mi Querida Estrella' ya está arriba!) Éste es un oneshot, así que no se asusten…no tendrán que esperar meses de meses para leer la continuación . Talvez haga un epílogo pero muy corto para quitarme de encima el hacer todo un capítulo completo. En realidad, me encanta la canción y creo que empecé este fic desde que Reik la sacó (hace bastante tiempo, probablemente más de un año) sí, éste es uno de esos fics que se actualizan cada seis meses un párrafo pero estoy muy contenta de que por fin lo haya finalizado xD. Espero sus comentarios

¡Grathias por leer! xD

**-p i n k o**


	2. Chapter 2

'**Sailor Moon'**, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de la magnífica _Naoko Takeuchi_ -mi heroína!-

La canción **'Yo Quisiera ser'** es propiedad de _Reik_

La historia en general así como la corriente imaginativa es propiedad de _pinko_

_[Oneshot Situado después de que los Three Lights regresan a Kinmoku. La princesa Kakyuu, al ver el estado de Seiya durante los meses posteriores de la despedida en la Tierra, decide darle a él y a Serena una segunda oportunidad..._

'pensamientos' –diálogos- --------cambios de escena-------- _flashbacks_

'**Yo quisiera ser'**

**[Epílogo**

Año 2007

Ciudad: París

Recién amanecía, cuando las luces de París empezaron a apagarse. La vida nocturna en aquella ciudad era casi tan dura como la laboral. Poco a poco las iluminadas calles comenzaban a oscurecerse y quedarse en una tenue claridad por el naciente amanecer.

Las tristes notas del piano lo despertaron. Se incorporó en la cama frotándose los ojos con ambas manos, su cabellera oscura se agitó en el movimiento. Bajó de la cama con cansancio y caminó fuera de su habitación llegando a la sala.

La melodía triste y melancólica acompañó todo su camino hasta encontrar al responsable de haberse despertado tan temprano.

-¿Seiya?-

Dejó de tocar rápidamente. Habló con tranquilidad –Dime-

-¿tienes idea de qué hora es? ¿No se supone que tienes clases más tarde? ¿Desde qué hora estas despierto?-

Sonrió y tocó algunas notas mientras hablaba –es temprano, recién está amaneciendo. Sí, tengo clases más tarde y estoy despierto desde que llegué-

-¡¿desde que llegaste?! ¡¡Pero si llegaste ayer!!- se acercó –deja de tocar y anda a dormir, te quedan un par de horas-

Negó con la cabeza –si me acuesto ahora no paro hasta mañana-

Se acercó hasta apoyarse en el piano -¿te sientes bien?- habló preocupado –si no te gusta aquí sabes que puedes regresar a Londres en cualquier momento-

Asintió –no es eso- dejó de tocar –París me encanta, sólo mírala- volteó hacia los enormes ventanales que eran la principal atracción del lujoso edificio

-¿entonces? Qué explica que estés tocando el piano a las cinco de la mañana. El Seiya de Londres duerme cuando menos sus 12 horas-

Rió –no exageres, Taiki- habló sin dejar de ver la hermosa vista –no duermo tanto- pausó unos segundos –en realidad, desde que bajé del avión me siento como extraño-

-suele pasar. ¡Primo! Acabas de dejar tu hogar de casi 20 años, cómo no te vas a sentir raro-

-es que no es ése raro…es como nostálgico. Como la sensación de haber estado antes aquí-

Pensó unos segundos –pero nunca habías venido aquí, siempre has vivido en Londres-

-Exacto- volteó a verlo –Nunca he estado aquí-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Buenos Diiiiias!- sacó un vaso y lo llenó de jugo de naranja

Recibió el vaso y bebió el contenido –Buenos días. Ya me voy-

-¿Cómo? ¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?- Sacó un plato del horno y se lo mostró -¡Hice hotcakes!-

Sonrió –Lo siento, Mina. Pero tengo que llegar temprano-

-¿A dónde que te vas a perder mis deliciosos hotcakes?-

Se acomodó el bolso y revisó su reloj de pulsera –A la Universidad, tengo que ir a recoger mi horario y ver unas cosas antes de empezar clases-

-¿Pero vas a venir a almorzar?- Cruzándose de brazos –Hace mucho que no pasas tiempo con tu hermana mayor, Sere-

Se acercó hasta ella –Pues yo no tengo la culpa que mi hermana mayor tenga aún una semana más de vacaciones- Besó su mejilla –Cualquier cosa, te llamo al celular- salió de la cocina -¡Adiós!-

Ella salió de la casa y volteó a ver la autopista por ambos lados. Sus bucles se mecían con la brisa suave de la primavera y acompañaban su semblante preocupado y fijo. Cruzó y sacó sus lentes negros del bolso. Se los puso protegiendo sus azules pupilas del astro solar que empezaba a proyectar mas fuerza en sus rayos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y no hay alguna manera de cambiar un par de horas?- Siguió insistiendo  
-Lo siento, señor Kou. Pero a los estudiantes nuevos se les fija un horario. Para el próximo semestre, de acuerdo a sus calificaciones usted podrá hacer los cambios que guste. Pero, como ya se lo dije, por el siguiente semestre ESTE será su horario- Habló la mujer de mediana edad con un tono neutral y repetitivo

-Pero aunque sea este período del viernes, no puedo tener clases tan tarde-

-Señor Kou- lo miró a través de sus anteojos –son reglas de la institución. Entienda que si cambiamos su horario también tendríamos que cambiar los de los demás alumnos nuevos- Ordenó unas carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio

-Pero est- el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar

-Un momento- se volteó hacia el aparato y apretó un par de botones.

Una voz invadió el cuarto y opacó la música suave que provenía de la computadora –Secretaria Yumikzo, acaba de llegar la señorita Tsukino-

La mujer sonrió –Gracias, Tomoe. Dígale que pase por favor- apretó un par de botones más

-¿Y qué hay con lo de mi horario?- Tomó el papel señalando el día viernes –No puedo salir tan tarde la Universidad, sólo ése cambio-

-Señor Kou, me temo que como USTED bien sabe no hay nada que podamos hacer- Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon –Hemos estado la pasada media hora hablando sobre este tema. Ahora tengo que atender a la señorita Tsukino, le ruego que continúe con sus labores- Se paró dio la vuelta al escritorio y abrió la puerta –Buenos Días, querida- Tomó una de sus manos -¿Qué tal el viaje?- Regresó a su puesto detrás del escritorio

Avanzó en la habitación –Muy bien, señorita Yumikzo- se percató de la presencia del joven –Oh, lo siento no sabía que estaba ocupada-

Sonrió –No te preocupes, toma asiento. El señor Kou está por irse- Lo miró con una sonrisa de cortesía

Bufó suavemente y se puso de pié –Quisiera seguir conversando sobre este tema- No acostumbraba a darse por vencido

-Por supuesto, señor Kou. Puede esperar a que termine con la señorita Tsukino o bien venir a mi oficina en otro momento- Acomodó sus lentes

-De acuerdo- dio media vuelta y se encontró por primera vez con el rostro de la joven. Era hermosa. –Permiso-

Ella lo vio. Ambas miradas azules se cruzaron por segundos y ella sintió que se dijeron frases de más –Propio- dijo suavemente

Él quiso decirle algo más pero avanzó y salió de la oficina.

-No se da por vencido, quiere cambiar su horario sí o sí y bien sabes que no puedo hacerlo- guardó unos papeles y miró extrañada -¿querida? Toma asiento ¿qué sucede?-

Ella volteó a ver a la mujer -¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-

Sacó uno de los papeles que acababa de guardar y leyó –Kou… Seiya Kou-

-Kou…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya salió de la oficina de la rectora. ¿Quién era ella? Verla… había algo en ella que no había visto nunca y que sentía conocer desde siempre. Algo, algo tenía… algo que él ya conocía y que ¿extrañaba?

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en un sofá fuera de la oficina. Una mujer lo miraba desde su escritorio que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Vas a esperar a que termine la señorita Yumikzo?- habló sin dejar de verlo con las manos sobre el teclado de un ordenador.

La voz de la mujer lo sobresalto ligeramente –Ahh, sí. Necesito resolver un problema-

Tomoe volteó y tecleó sin mirar sus manos –Es imposible que te cambien de horario, nunca lo ha hecho ni nunca lo hará-

Esa frase despertó su vanidad y sonrió –Siempre puede haber una primera vez-

La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se escondió tras el monitor al tiempo que tecleaba más rápido.

Él volvió a sonreír. Era tan fácil…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te noto un poco perturbada ¿sucede algo?- la miró maternalmente

Ella no lo podía olvidar. –No, claro que no- negó tratando de alejar ese rostro que seguía en su mente -¿Qué clases me tocan hoy?- No, no… esa mirada ¿Qué tenía esa mirada?

-¡Es cierto! Ay discúlpame, estoy tan atareada. Sólo quiero que este primer día termine- Abrió uno de los cajones y saco un fólder

-No se preocupe, la entiendo. Siempre el primer día debe ser agotador-

-No te imaginas cuanto, querida- Sacó una de las hojas y apuntó algunas cosas sobre la parte superior –Como te encontrabas fuera del país en el momento de la matrícula, acomodé los períodos de la forma en que me lo pediste-

Sonrió aliviada –Muchísimas gracias, señorita Yumikzo. No sabe lo que significa para mí-

-No te preocupes, Serena. No fue ninguna molestia-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojeaba una revista sin prestar mucha atención a los artículos. Llevaba esperando más de media hora y la joven no salía. Su cambio de horario y ese fastidioso período que tenía de 6 a 8 de la noche todos los viernes habían pasado a segundo plano desde que vio aquella jovencita. Había algo que lo motivaba, había algo en ella que él se encontraba deseoso por conocer y a la vez sentía que la había visto antes. Pero ¿dónde? ¿Dónde olvidar ese rostro lleno de luz?

En eso, la perilla de la oficina principal dio vuelta y apareció frente a él esa mirada que le había robado el pensamiento.

Ella también lo vio. La perilla se escapó de sus manos y la puerta se cerró con golpe. El teclado dejó de sonar y ahora no solo él la estaba mirando. Sonrió inocentemente –Lo siento-

Tomoe volvió su vista al ordenador –No te preocupes, Sere. Estoy acostumbrada a que azotes las puertas cuando sales y entras-

Sonrió nuevamente –Eso no es cierto, yaaa- Rió

Esa sonrisa. Esa risa. No podía apartar su mirada de ella.

-Hola- lo miró

Él se puso de pié. –Hola- la miraba a los ojos. No podía apartar su mirada de ella.

Ella desvió la mirada –la señorita Yumikzo ya se encuentra disponible-

-Ah- No podía apartar su mirada de ella.

Sonrió. -¿no querías hablar con ella?-

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Babeando por una joven que acababa de conocer? Se irguió –Claro, si- él apartó la vista de ella y se dirigió a la puerta

Ella volteó a verlo -¿deseas cambiar tu horario, verdad?-

Él volteó a verla. –Sólo quiero cambiar mi último período del viernes-

-¿Sabes? Éste no es el mejor de los momentos, ¿por qué no la buscas después de clases?-

-¿tú crees?-

Asintió –Hoy por la tarde ven a verla y coméntale lo bien que te ha ido en el día, le gusta tener conversaciones amenas con sus alumnos. Y cuando creas conveniente menciona el cambio del viernes-

-Muchas gracias- Sonrió. Esa sonrisa encantadora por fin apareció.

Y ahora ella no podía apartar su mirada de él.

Extendió su mano –Seiya Kou-

Ella no podía apartar su mirada de él –Serena Tsukino- ella sonrió. Y cuando estaban a punto de tocarse…

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad mirando con atención su horario. Una atención ubicable pero poca, una atención opacada por el recuerdo de aquel joven que encontró esa mañana. Poco después de que sonó el timbre anunciando el primer período ella salió tan rápido que dejo sin oportunidad de estrecharse las manos.

Él trataba de encontrar su salón cuando la vió. Parecía bastante concentrada en uno de sus cuadernos. Sonrió. Qué increíble suerte estaría asomando por su lado.

-Hola-

Ella levantó la mirada. Sonrió. De la única forma que se sonríe cuando realmente tienes ganas de hacerlo –Hola-

Esa sonrisa. Nervios, desvíos –Eem, ¿sabrás dónde queda el Aula Magna B?-

Ella rió –Claro que sí, y me temo que estás un poco lejos de ella. ¿Qué clase tienes ahí?-

Revisó su horario –Aula Magna B, Economía Genera, en 10 minutosl. Urgh… una clase que no me va a gustar-

Rió –no te preocupes, es un curso general. No es tan difícil como suena- lo miró guardar su horario –te enseño donde queda, vamos-

Y comenzaron a caminar…

-donde estábamos hace un momento es el pabellón de Letras. El aula magna A y B se encuentran saliendo del pabellón hacia antes del coliseo-

-¿desde cuándo estudias aquí?-

-desde el ciclo pasado. Ya llevé Economía general y créeme no soy buena en números y no me pareció tan terrible-

-confiaré en ti entonces-

Rió -¿acabas de trasladarte?-

Asintió –Sí, estudie durante casi un ciclo en Londres pero antes de terminarlo tuve venir aquí a continuar mis estudios-

-Vaya, yo sólo he ido a Canadá, fuera de eso nunca he salido de París-

-Bueno París es tan maravillosa que no da ganas de dejarla-

-Es cierto, es increíble vivir aquí- Paró –Bueno llegamos, esta es la entrada principal-

-Muchas gracias, otra vez-

-No hay problema-

Sonrió –creo que nos quedó un saludo pendiente, o ¿saldrás corriendo otra vez?-

Se sonrojó –no, esta vez no-

-Bueno-

Él estiró su mano y ella la estrechó. Él la miró. Ella lo miró. Y de repente el mundo ya no era mundo y eran sólo ellos dos.

_Hasta que nuestros sueños y el destino nos vuelvan a juntar_

-Yo…- y él la miró y se perdió.

Ella lo miró y no habló

Respiró y miró su mano que tomaba la de ella aún –Eem… ¿te gustaría salir algún dia?-

Y ella respiró y sonrió –Me encantaría-

Y sus manos no se soltaban, ni sus miradas. Y él sonrió y ella sonrió y por fin la espera se acabó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente no me esperaba este epílogo pero qué puedo decir… los exámenes finales me inspiran. (Ojala me inspiraran a estudiar, pero en fin…) Últimamente he estado retomando FF y me he encontrado con historias realmente increíbles. Qué bueno que nuestra red siga creciendo y que hayan tan maravillosas historias que compartir. Podría recomendar algunas pero se me va el tiempo :C muchos saludos y espero leer sus comentarios, que siempre son muy bien recibidos.

**-p i n k o**


End file.
